The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer display technology is continually advancing making it possible to manufacture thinner and lighter displays, such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. Because of these advances displays are becoming more prevalent in all manner of computing devices and are now able to be placed in locations and devices that would have been impermissible with traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. As a result, users are interacting with these displays in new settings and situations. To be able to interact with the displays the orientation of any image rendered on the display may need to be oriented with respect to the user. With current display technology; however, a user must physically interact with a display or must manually adjust software settings to adjust the display image orientation of the display.